Surprise
by kellicb
Summary: Takes place early season 10...Clois surprise


Clark is up in the loft of the Kent barn, looking through the telescope that remains perched by the open window. He turns around with a smile on his face when he hears footsteps enter the barn.

He walks towards the stairs. "Lois, I told you I'd get you in 10 minutes for your surprise, it hasn't even been 5…." he stops short and the look on his face changes to surprise when he sees Lana Lang at the entrance to the barn. "Lana."

"Hi Clark. I thought I might find you here," she says almost shyly.

She notices when he subconsciously starts to back up.

"It's ok, I brought Blue Kryptonite with me," she says, holding up a blue glowing rock. "I was hoping it would counteract the Green," she says with a wave indicating the Green Kryptonite that was implanted in her skin to create her powers.

Clark nods. "It seems to be working," he says as he takes a few steps forward. "I didn't realize you were back in the US."

"I had some business to take care of in the states, so I thought I'd go to Metropolis and see Chloe."

He walks down the stairs toward her and stops when he reaches the bottom. "Were you able to catch her? I know she was going out of town."

Lana nods. "Yeah, I did. She seems happy," she smiles.

"Yeah, I think she is. Who knew Oliver Queen would be the one to be the one to do that," he shrugs.

"Sometimes people find love in the strangest places and with the people who were always right in front of you."

Clark smiles to himself…isn't that what happened to him?

"Ok, Smallville, it's been way more than 10 minutes…" Lois says as she enters the barn. She stops short when she sees Lana. "And now I guess I see why."

"Hi Lois," Lana says. She doesn't seem too surprised to see Lois at the Kent Farm.

"Hi Lana….what a nice surprise," she says, almost genuinely. "What brings you to Smallville?" she asks, glancing between her and Clark.

"I was just telling Clark. I was in the states on business and thought I'd stop by to see old friends. I stopped by the Daily Planet to say hi to both of you but you weren't in…obviously," she slightly waves her hand, indicating that they're there.

"Yeah, Clark and I took a couple of days off," Lois says, slowly walking toward Clark, but keeping her focus towards Lana.

"Right….personal days. Use them or loose them," Clark says, taking the last couple of steps toward Lois. When he reaches her, he slowly slips his hand inside hers, giving her that small encouragement she needed.

She squeezes his hand and finds comfort when his thumb starts to stroke the back of her hand. "Exactly," she nods.

Lana tries her best to not stare at their entwined hands. It was pretty obvious to her that Lois and Clark's relationship had changed when he first turned around with the smile on his face that was meant for Lois. But seeing them now, in the same vicinity, it's obvious that they're in love. She kind of smiles to herself because at one time, she thought she had noticed the chemistry between them and had even mentioned it to Clark but he was still hung up on her that he wouldn't even consider it.

"That's understandable," Lana agrees.

"Anyway," Lois sighs. "I need to pull those cookies out of the oven before they burn," she says, making up an excuse to leave this awkward situation. She gives Clark's hand one last squeeze and then walks toward Lana. "It was good to see you," she says, leaning down to give her a hug. "Next time you come, you should stay a little longer. Maybe we can have dinner."

Lana looks up at Lois. "I'd like that. It was good to see you, Lois."

Lois smiles one more time at her and then glances back at Clark.

"I'll be in in a few minutes," Clark reassures her.

"Take your time."

She hurries out of the barn and heads toward the house.

Lana smiles up at Clark. "I had a feeling about the two of you."

Clark slightly blushes and looks down at the ground before looking back at Lana. "I've been hearing that a lot," he chuckles. "It took a lot for us to get to where we are now."

"Does she know…"

Clark nods. "Yeah. She knows everything. I even took her to meet my father a few days ago."

Lana's eyes widen. "Wow….how did Jar El react to that?"

"He seemed receptive. I wanted him to meet the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. He has to get used to it."

"Clark," Lana says in a wistful tone. "Are the two of you….?"

Clark shakes his head quickly. "No, not yet. Lois just found out about me so I need her to ease into everything, first. But I know our destiny and it's together."

Lana's eyes get a little teary. She's every happy for her ex-boyfriend. "I'm so happy for you, Clark…for both of you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

Clark smiles and walks toward her. "That's what I want for you, too," he says, taking her hand. He pulls her toward him and engulfs her in his embrace.

"Thank you," she says.

Lois patiently sat on the couch, flipping through the cable channels. Nothing was on! She slams down the remote and tries not to look at the time again. It had only been 5 minutes since she came inside.

She wasn't jealous, though. She knew Clark loved her with all of his heart. But this was Lana Lang we're talking about. There was something about her that always captivated Clark.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of tap water. She glanced outside and saw Clark walking Lana to her car. They embraced before Clark opened the car door and helped her in the car. He shut the door and waved to her as she pulled out.

Lois turns her back to the window and leans against the counter as she gulps down her glass of water. She puts the glass down when Clark walks into the kitchen.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey."

Clark stares at her for a few moments.

"Lana get going ok?"

Clark nods. "Yeah, she had to get back to Metropolis to catch her flight back to Paris."

Lois nods. "It was good to see her."

Clark nods and slowly starts to walk toward Lois. "Yeah, it was. Quite a surprise."

"She looks beautiful. France agrees with her."

Clark stares at Lois intently as he keeps slowly walking toward her. He nods. "You look beautiful."

She blushes and looks down. "Smallville," she says shyly. He's the only man who can turn her into mush.

"What…it's true," he says, standing directly in front of her. He pulls her close to him and tilts her head up by placing his fingers under her chin. "Even more so after last night."

Lois' eyes brim with passion as she recalls their first night together. It was everything she had imagined it would be and more. They both declared their love for each other and then showed each other. Hence, the needing a couple of personal days off from their reporting duties.

"I guess it's true what they say about a woman in love…" she says, biting her lower lip.

Clark smiles and reaches down to lightly nip her lower lip with his. "Mmmhmmm. She's sexy as hell," he says before he really kisses her.

She opens her mouth for him and their kiss deepens. Before they get too carried away, Lois stops them. "Mmmm, Smallville," she says, trying to push him away. "Clark."

"Mmmhmmm," he says, taking time to kiss her neck.

"My surprise?" she asks breathlessly.

Clark chuckles against her neck. "Leave it to you to remember that during this," he says, staring at her so hard that it makes her catch her breath.

"You're right…I can wait for the surprise later," she smiles, pulling his mouth toward hers again.


End file.
